I guess it wasn’t a dream after all
by Elsa
Summary: One shot. Just some Harry and Ginny fluff.


I don't own any of the songs featured in this story. Nor do I own the characters, all props to their creators.

Now this is my first Harry Potter fic. And it is a one shot, that way if it sucks than no one can yell at me for making another chapter, because there isn't going to be another chapter. I hope you like it. All reviews, even flames, will be welcomed. Though flames most likely will be used to heat my room ohhh and roast marshmallows to make s'mores!

**I guess it wasn't a dream after all-**

Ginny watched Harry and Cho dancing. Thankfully, though, the Yule ball was almost over. Harry and Cho had gotten back together at the beginning of their sixth year, this year. Although she and Harry were still best of friends, they had been drifting of late. He treated her more like his little sister than anything else.

Finally getting sick of watching Cho flirt mercilessly with Harry, she went out side to the garden.

She passed a bush and saw her older brother and Hermione doing something Prefects certainly weren't supposed to be doing. Holding back a gag she wandered around till she found a deserted courtyard and sat down on a bench beside a rose bush. She heard music coming from the Great hall and sighed heavily.

Ginny got a feeling in her feet and decided to dance. Putting her hands up to where they would go if she was slow dancing she spun around the courtyard.

She was in a beautiful simmering ball gown. Harry was dancing with her. He twirled her expertly around the ballroom. All eyes were fixed on them.

_Ginny saw Cho's face, red with anger and jealousy. She stormed out of the ballroom and Ginny laughed. Harry smiled down at her. His eyes showed how much love he had for her._

_He leaned down and whispered in her ear._

"What are you doing out here Ginny?"

The voice shattered her daydream and Ginny came back to reality. She turned and saw the last person she expected to see, Harry.

Ginny smiled weakly. "Nothing. The Great hall was really stuffy so I came out here to get some air," she lied smoothly.

"Who were you laughing at?" he asked, stepping into the courtyard.

"_You'd_ laugh if I told you," Ginny blushed.

"Ahh come on Gin. You can tell me. I'm Harry remember," he said holding out his arms.

He gave her that adorable crooked smile and her heart melted.

But how could she tell him how she felt with out embarrassing herself? She didn't even know if he loved her back.

Racking her brain for something to do, she remembered a song that had played earlier. She remembered it so well because it mirrored her situation with Harry.

Ginny took a deep breath. She waved her wand and conjured the right music. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

Can you hear it in my voice?

Was it something I let slip?

Does the whole world know?

Isn't it obvious?  
  
I'm the one who's in control.

Now I'm acting like a fool.

Do my feelings show?

Is my face aglow?

Isn't it obvious?

That I don't know what I'm doing anymore?

I'm feeling like a little girl.

Caught up in emotions,

I'm out of control.

Isn't it obvious?

Do you see my hands, they tremble.

Wonder why I can't look you in the eye.

Don't know how long, 

I can keep this inside.

Isn't it obvious?

That I don't know what I'm doing anymore?

I'm feeling like a little girl.

Caught up in emotions,

I'm out of control.

Isn't it obvious?

Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart.

Can you see it in my eyes?

Every glance, every smile must give me away.

And I feel so much I can't hide.

That I don't know what I'm doing anymore?

I'm feeling like a little girl.

Caught up in emotions,

I'm out of control.

Isn't it obvious?

Harry was speechless, stunned. Was it really true? Did she really love him? _Was he really that thick?_

---

Ginny waited for something, anything, to happen. Her heart was caught in her throat. She couldn't say anything. Then the unspeakable happened. He didn't do anything. Nothing happened.

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Ginny turned and fled. She ran past her brother and Hermione, through the great hall, out the entrance hall and to the Griffindor common room. Running to the love seat in front of the fire, Ginny threw herself down and cried into her arms.

---

When Harry finally came out of his daze, she wasn't there. Harry spun around the courtyard. His eyes traveled quickly around. He turned and ran past Ron and Hermione, back into the ballroom. He eyes roamed around wildly around, searching for the tell tale bright red hair.

Someone tapped his arm. Looking down, he expected to see Ginny. His smile, however quickly faded when he saw it was Cho.

"Harry where did you go?" she asked. She wrapped her fingers in his.

"I have to find Ginny. Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Yeah she ran through her about five minutes ago crying her eyes out. She mumbled something like, 'why did I do that? He doesn't love me.' Harry where are you going?"

Harry had pulled his hands out of Cho's. Harry turned back to Cho.

"Cho, you're a wonderful person. You're so nice- Wait what the fuck am I saying. Cho you are a cold malicious evil person. You don't even deserve to wipe the dirt from anyone's shoes. You want fame and fortune. You thought you could get it from me, and I actually thought that you liked me."

"Harry what are you saying?" Cho asked, face blushing slightly.

"I'm breaking up with you," Harry was once again smiling.

Cho's eyes turned cold. "Harry I am willing to forget what you just said, brushing it off as fatigue. Now come and escort me to the dance floor. We'll just forget all about it." Cho reached for Harry's hand, but Harry pulled away.

"No Cho. I am dumping you. I am dumping you for someone else. I can't believe that it took me so long to figure it out."

Harry ran out of the Great Hall, leaving a stunned and red face Cho in his wake. Harry literally ran through Peeves as he excited the Great Hall.

"Peeves! Did you see which way Ginny ran?" Harry asked desperately.

"Not going to tell you!!" the ghost chackled.

"Please Peeves," Harry begged.

"PEEVES!" screamed Filch. "I know you broke it!"

Peeve's eyes widened and he seemed to grow paler and Harry saw his opportunity.

"Peeves I'll cover for you if you tell me where she went," Harry said. Peeves nodded furiously.

Filch rounded the corner. "I'll get you through out now for sure. That was a very old and very valuable clock. Was one of the founders' favorites, too. What are you doing?" he asked seeing Harry.

"I was talking with Peeves, sir. And he couldn't have broken the clock. He has been down here with me for the past ten minutes." Harry crossed his fingers behind his back, praying his lie would work.

Filch's face dropped. "I'm watching you two." He stormed down the hall.

Harry breathed a sigh a relief. "Which way Peeves?"

Peeves grinned evilly.

"Don't tell me and I'll call Filch back and tell him that you also broke his favorite mop," Harry threatened.

"She went to her common room."

Harry raced down the hall.

---

Ginny slowly stopped crying. It wouldn't do for someone to come back early and see her crying.

She sat up and looked at the fire. At first she didn't hear the music. When she did she turned and saw Harry. His hair was as messy as ever, but there was something different about him. It was his eyes; they seemed clearer, brighter, than they had ever been.

Then he sang to her. And, ohh, his voice was rich and soft at the same time.

I have been blind

Unwilling

To see the true love

You're giving

I have ignored every blessing

I'm on my knees

Confessing...

That I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by you beauty

Your all assuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

Harry crossed the room and knelt in front of her. Taking her hands in his. He brushed away the lingering tears on her face.

I have been wrong about you

I thought I was strong without you

For so long

Nothing could move me

For so long

Nothing could change me

Now I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am captured by you beauty

Your all assuming grace

And I feel my heart is turning

Falling into place

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

He lifted her off the love seat and spun her around. Then they began to dance.

You are the air that I breathe

You're the ground beneath my feet

When did I stop believing?

Cause I feel myself surrender

Each time I see your face

I am staggered by you beauty

Your unassuming grace

And I feel my heart is

Falling into place

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

I can't hide it

Now hear my confession

Hear my confession

When he finished, Ginny was out of breath. Time stood still as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Harry leaned down and kissed her gently. After a few minutes he pulled away and swept her in his arms. Ginny giggle as he walked back over to the love seat and sat them down. Ginny cuddled into Harry's arms and sighed contently.

Together they fell asleep basking in the warmth of the glowing fire.

---

The next morning Ginny awoke looking at the dying fire.

"It was all a dream," she said softly.

"What was a dream?" asked Harry, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm still dreaming."

"If you're still dreaming how could I do this?" Harry asked.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all."


End file.
